A New Chapter
by libby.caen
Summary: This is a version of "The Vampire diaries." The story will pick up at the end of season eight after they have all found peace. The originals will also be a part of this story and new characters that I have made. Message me any ideas you would like to see in the story and i might use them.
1. After Life

**Chapter 1**

 **After life**

Stefan sat down t write in his journal like he was had done when hewas still living **.**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I wonder why I still write even after I have found peace. I guess it is because when I write it reminds me of Elena. I know I should be over her, but even here where I definitely have no way to be with her I still have hope._

A knock at the door has Stefan putting down his journal. When the door opens Stefan is shocked and filled with joy.

"Damon!" Stefan said grinning and hugging his older brother.

"It's good to see you too little brother." Damon said as they pulled away from each other. "So what you do here considering we are dead?" Damon asked.

"well I write, drink, and go see everyone like Lexi and Jena." Stefan answered.

"So I can see other people?" Damon asked heading toward the door.

"Yes, you can. Where or who would you be going to?" Stefan asked thinking it would be Elena, but was shocked by the answer.

"I'm going to see bonnie, matt, and Jeremy. Don't worry I'll bring everyone here. Damon said leaving the house.

Not too long after that someone else walked through that door.

"Hello, anyone here?" She yelled waiting for a answer.

After hearing the voice he became so happy that it was her. The beautiful Elena. Running out from the his bedroom Stefan came up and hugged her. Elena turned around and hugged him right back.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Stefan said smiling holding onto her tightly.4

"I told you we would see each other again."Elena smirked as she let go of him.

Soon after Damon and everyone arrived at the house and they all told what they did with their lives. Of course turning it into a drinking game.


	2. New Orleans

**(F.Y.I. this is years after the last season of Vampire Diaries and The Originals, and is very different from the shows.)**

 **New Orleans**

 **"Brother why have you called us here?" Elijah asked inn his normal straight to business way.**

 **"Yes, why did you call me here? I was going to have a spa day." Rebecca said as she walked through the door.**

 **"Well little sister I didn't think you where coming." Klaus smirked because she was late.**

 **"Just get on with it klaus." she smirked back at him.**

 **"Well not too long ago I went to Mystic Falls to see Caroline."**

 **"Wait you called us here so you can talk about how you a Caroline hooked up." Hailey interrupted.**

 **"No, I only wanted my siblings here, but you decided to join." Klaus said in an upset tone. "Anyways why I was there I heard a rumor of a hybrid that is also a witch."**

 **'It can't be?" Elijah said puzzled.**

 **"She died years ago, and when she died she hadn't taken the spell yet." Rebecca added.**

 **"I thought the same, but I still had someone look into it. They saw that they ran across someone who looked just like her in New York." Klaus said with hope. "Get packed we leave tomorrow to go search for her."**

 **Klaus got up and headed to his bed room.**

 **"Do you think this is even possible?" Rebecca asked.**

 **"I hope so. If he loses her again the little humanity in him...Well I fear it will never come back." Elijah answered.**

 **Soon after everyone headed to their rooms to pack and then get a good night rest before their trip.**


	3. The Story and News

"You and Damon aren't all well ya'll don't seem like a couple who is in love?" Stefan asked as he poured a drink and at on the bed next to Elena.

Elena looked up from her book. Then she closed the book and began to speak. "You see me and Damon broke up not too long after I woke up." She said as she looked down sadly. From the look on her face you could easily tell she was thinking.

Stefan was shocked by this news. He died so his brother could have a happy ever after. "Why what happened!?" He asked trying to get answers. Then he realized that it still hurt Elena. He hated to see her sad, so he wrapped his arm around her and held her.

Holding back tears she told him why. "Basically I wanted to go to college start a new life. No, vampires, werewolves, or anything. I wanted to one day settle down and have kids. We argued about it and then he left after awhile I didn't hear from him so I went to college. We tried to get back together after, but it still didn't work." Elena told this story to Stefan. You could tell in her voice how disappointed she was because all she wanted was a normal life with Damon, and he did not want one at all.

Stefan let go of her and put his hand under her chin. He then looked her in the eyes and told her "Damon loves you and I bet he regrets ever letting you leave, but both of you are here now, and you have forever to work things out." He told her this with a heavy heart seeing as he was telling the girl he loves to go after the man that left her something he would never do.

 **In New York**

Everyone brought in their luggage and started to fill in the many bedrooms. Hope's room was between Klaus's and Hailey's. Elijah's was next to Hailey's and then Rebecca decided to sleep in one of the downstairs room.

"After everyone unpacks meet me back here in the living room, but Hailey and Hope ya'll don't have to." Klaus demanded as he pulled his suitcase to his room.

"Who is this girl he is so set on finding. I want to find her because she must be powerful and someone that powerful could become an enemy." Hailey stated looking at Elijah for an answer.

Elijah walked over to the window. In front of it an old wood table with scotch on it. He poured himself a glass and then took a sip before he began to speak. "Even when Klaus was a child our father looked down on him and saw no use for him. When Klaus was 12 a rich family announced their pregnancy and that it would be a baby girl. This family like Klaus and our father used that he formed an arranged marriage between them." Elijah then ended his story to take another sip as he walked over to the couch and sat.

Rebecca the continued the story. "What we didn't know was that her father had wolf in him. We did know that his wife was a powerful witch though. Elizabeth was the girl's name. She was over at the house all the time. Mother would teach her spells and Klaus would play with her forming a bound with her." Rebecca stopped thinking of the past and remembering a happy Klaus.

"What happened when you all turned?" Hailey asked in confusing. She had heard the story many times, but had never heard of Elizabeth.

Klaus then walked in on all of them talking and interrupted. "Long story short when we turned my mother made it where her birthday would come every 100 years. Mother also made a special spell just for Elizabeth that would hide the wolf in her, but would allow her to stay a witch if she ever wanted to turn."

"But nothing can be immortal and if it was a different spell then it's not the same weakness clearly." Hailey said confused as to how this was even possible.

"Oh my mother had no intent on letting her be a vampire. She made it where she had to be 16 before she could ever take the spell and she hid cures all over the world leaving a map with family of witches and Elizabeth. Therefore she isn't immortal." Klaus stated right before his phone rang and he walked away to answer it.


	4. Back Again

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked as she ran her hands through her hair. She then sat up and felt a pain in her back. When she looked around she realized it looked like a jail.

"Bonnie is that you?!" Jeremy raised his voice. He looked through his cell trying to see where she was.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she stood up and walked around trying to find a way out.

Damon soon woke up and then got Stefan up. "Okay Bon Bon what's going on you're the witch." Damon said with an irritated tone.

"I don't understand we shouldn't feel pain. We are dead and we all found peace which means we should be able to be where we want." Bonnie stated with confusion.

Stefan spoke up "Maybe it is because we aren't dead anymore, or at least you and Jeremy aren't." Stefan stated as he watched himself heal instantly after cutting himself with a rock.

A strange figure came out of the dark. He had black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Good all of you are awake. Sorry, for the cells I didn't know what would happen when I brought you back."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Damon asked sounding as if he was imagining ripping the man's throat out.

"Oh my where are my manners? I am Jonah and let just say have a Michelson problem that i want your help with." He said as he leaned against the wall. He then threw a blood bag to each of the vampires.

"What did they do to you and why do you want us?" Jeremy said as he walked up to the bars.

"You see they stole something very important from me about 300 years ago. I figured that since you all have went head to head with them once you would do it again. Especially if it meant you get a second chance at being human once again. Will you do?" He asked as he pulled out the keys and started to unlock the cells. "A vampire hunter, witch, and three vampires you should be able to kill Klaus."

After he unlocked everyone he gave Elena, Stefan and Damon daylight rings, and they headed outside. "Welcome to New York City. It has all you can eat and great shopping. Here i the key and address to the place you'll be staying at. I put the deed in Jeremy's name so it will be safe."

Right before Jonah went inside Elena stopped him. " I thought the Michelson where in New Orleans. Why are we in New York."

He turned around with a smile. "You see Klaus is here to find someone very important to him. Seeing how he hasn't seen her in around 600 years I'm sure he will try very hard to find her." Jonah smirked.

"So seeing that you are very confident I would guess you have her somewhere, and you don't think he will find her." Damon said knowing if Klaus wants something he will stop at nothing to get it.

When Jonah went inside he went over to an old fire place that had two big book shelves next to it. He went to the one on the left and pulled it over leading him to a secret bed room. A girl that looked 17 was sitting in chair. She has long black hair, she has pale skin, and is wearing maroon lip stick with a dark smokey eye. She was wearing a white lace crop top, with a pair of black jeans, and black ankle boots.

"Well hello beautiful. I brought you something." He then handed her a cup of blood and sat a pair of new clothes on the bed. Then he walked out and locked her in.

Before he left she got the strength to say "Why do you want me? I don't know you. I've neve done anything to you."

This made him stop and turn around "Well your dear arranged husband has and I'm going to use you to get to him."

After she took a sip of the blood she said "Wait come here." Jonah walked over to her. She looked as if she was going to tell him something important, but instead she spit in his face and said "You'll never defeat him. He will kill you."

Jonah wiped his face and then slapped her. "Listen her I will kill him and you will sit there and watch." He then turned around and locked her in the room.

They called a cab and headed to the new house with many things on their mind. Who was this girl? Why is she so important? When the cab got there they were surprised t see Mat at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she ran to give him a hug.

"Well when he learned that I was just a human that couldn't do anything he was going to kill me. I told him that I could get to Rebecca, so he went ahead and sent me here." Mat told everyone after Jeremy invited Elena, Stefan, and Damon in.

"Okay we can all pick a bedroom. Get washed up and a nights rest then tomorrow we will start a plan." Jeremy told everyone.

Everyone agreed and then went to get ready for bed.


	5. The plan

After waking up and putting a grey jacket over her back shorts and tank top she headed downstairs."What is that great smell?" Elena asked as she walked down to see Stefan cooking in the kitchen.

Stefan looked up at her and smiled. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason seeing her messy bun and sleepy face made him happy. "Just some breakfast. Did you sleep well?" Stefan asked her.

"No, that girl is all I can think about. Like who is she? Why does Klaus want her? What will happen if we don't help Jonah, or what will happen if we do help him?" Elena said as she cupped her face and then looked down.

Stefan walked over to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Hey we will figure all of that up. It'll just wait till after breakfast."

As Damon walked down he heard their conversation. He didn't like that they were getting along so well, but what was he to do. He left her after all. "I think we play Johan and help Klaus get whoever this girl is back." Damon interrupted.

Stefan quickly let go of Elena and went back to his cooking. "That could work, but first we need to learn who this girl is."

"I might be able to help with that." Bonnie said as she walked down the stairs as Jeremy follows her. "You see last night I was going through old spells. No, spell should ever let a witch be both a vampire and a witch."

"So then why can she be both?" Damon rudely asked.

Bonnie gave him a look and then continued. "Well Easter Klaus's mother apparently made a deal with the spirits. The deal was she could keep her magic, but if she even did wrong against a witch she would be punished. Then the spirits chose three families to make cures and hide them for her."

"So find the cures and we take care of the problem right?" Jeremy said as he fixed a plate of food.

"No, the problem would be Jonah wants us to take care of Klaus and his family, but we don't know how or why." Stefan answered as he started to clean up his mess from cooking.

"Well I could easily try to get information from Rebecca about the girl." Matt said walking out from the corner he had been listening from.

"One problem with that. How do you explain we are back from the dead without giving away Jonah?" Damon said as he poured himself a glass of blood and started to drink it.

A tall figure wearing a black suit came in the door. "If needed tell him. He probably doesn't remember me. So do you know what you all will be doing?" He asked as he went to go sit down patiently waiting for an answer.

Everyone was silent until Damon stood up with a confident look on his face. "Give us the girl. We will keep her here safe and sound. If we have her it will be easier for us to get Klaus's trust." Damon stated with his up to no good smirk.

Jonah sat up from his chair and headed toward the door. "Very well she will arrive her soon until then put everything in motion. Call Klaus talk to him. I left ad address and phone number on the counter." He then walked to his car and left.

 **Michelson house**

Klaus walked into their house to see everyone sitting and telling funny stories. For a split second Klaus smiled seeing everyone happy. Then that happiness was over.

"Why you all tell stories and have fun I look for Elizabeth. Only to hear news of our mystic falls friends have been brought back to life and have her because some guy named Jonah wants us dead." Klaus said very upset. He looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"Well lets go get her" Elijah added "It's not like they will object."

"No, Jonah probably has them planning a trick. They might be lying about having her. After all we have heard nothing of her for around 600 years now." Rebecca said as she got up to comfort Klaus.

"We should think about this reasonably. There could be traps. She might not be there and we need to think about how all of them are back from the dead. It isn't possible." Hailey said trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Hailey is right. We might just need to wait till we gather more information. You also need to remember this Jonah and what you did to him." Elijah stated in his normal tone of voice.

"Now how will you be getting this information. By sitting around telling stories and having drinks" Klaus smirked in anger.

Rebecca hugged Klaus and then pulled away and looked at him. "You are my big brother. You don't let anyone defeat you, but you always have help from us your family. Therefore you just need to listen right now and wait." Rebecca said getting Klaus to reason with her.

"Fine you have two days. After that I'm meeting them, so I can see her. Klaus said before heading to his room to paint.


	6. Getting Her

Michelson house

"Have you found anything at all little sister? Klaus smirked.

"No, the only Jonah I remember you killed. Jonah has no connection to you at all. Rebecca stated as she rested her cheek on her fist.

"Unless he is working for someone else" Elijah said as he walked in the room "He could just be a pawn in the game."

"Well then figure out who is the king so I can take care of him. Klaus said upset by this news.

"Please brother don't do anything rash. We will figure it out." Elijah said as he put his hand on Klaus shoulder

"I make no promises." Klaus stated as he walked out of the room.

 **The Mansion**

Damon walked in the living room. Then took a seat in the corner. "Why are we all here Stefan?" Damon asked annoyed as he looked around to see Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and finally Elena.

"We are here to talk about everything. We don't know what's up. Klaus never does anything easy and then Jonah he is giving no hints as to what's going on." Stefan stated worried.

"Not to mention there is this witch vampire thing. Jonah has her and is using her for God knows what." Bonnie added in trying to stay calm.

"Well we know she can't hurt a witch, so Bonnie you'll be very useful. Then if we get the girl then we get control over Klaus. Finally Jonah who is running the show." Elena stated sounding as if she has everything ready.

"What if he isn't running the show. Think about it everything he says sounds rehearsed." Jeremy added in.

"He knows so much, but at the same time." Damon was talking when a dark figure came through the door.

"I am in control and to show you that I want him for her." Jonah said as he walked through the door with a girl behind him.

Elena became very protective seeing that he was pointing at Jeremy. "What if you take me instead?"

"Now why would I take a strong vampire and leave the human to take down the Michelson?" Jonah smirked as he walked to a seat.

"Because if you have me it is guaranteed they wouldn't do anything against you." Elena stated convulsively.

"Elena stop" Jeremy said as he stood up "I will go with you." He started to walk over to Jonah.

Jonah stood from his seat and had the blonde girl sit down in his place. "Good-bye I'll be back soon. You have my word not a hair on his chin will be hurt."

Elena watched has they slowly disappeared into the city. "How could he just go? Why did I let him?" Elena started to tear up worried.

"It will be okay we will get him back Damon has a plan." Stefan said as he walked over and placed his arm around her.

"Okay well Elizabeth is in a room all settled in. Bonnie is watching her considering she can't hurt her" Damon said as he walked in and Stefan let go over Elena quickly "Now everyone is going to bed. By the way Klaus called he is coming tomorrow.'"


	7. The Surprise

**The Mansion**

"According to almost every book I've read the Michelson just don't exist." Elena stated frustrated.

"We already know how to kill them. Why are you two still doing research?" Damon asked as he sat and drank his bourbon.

"I'm looking at spells to help, and Elena isn't looking into the Michelson. She is looking into Elizabeth the witch vampire thing sleeping in the next room. We might find out more if you would get off your ass." Bonnie answered his question annoyed with Damon's lack of help.

"Calm down Bon Bon I know something you don't. Klaus is coming down here. He should be here soon then we should know all we need to know" Damon smirked happy with himself for annoying them.

"Really you wait till know to tell us? You are so unbelievable." Elena said very annoyed with him.

"Whenever Klaus is around people die. You shouldn't have invited him." Bonnie stated in anger.

At the same time, but in the other room Elizabeth had just woke up.

Stefan was slowly waking up. All the sudden he jumped up because out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth start twisting and turning before trying to sit up.

"Here let me help you." Stefan said in a sweet caring voice as he grabbed her hand, and put his hand on her back slowly helping her it up.

She sat up and looked around. "Thank you." She said with a rough quiet voice.

"Here you'll need this." Stefan said as he handed her a blood bag. When he did her long black hair uncovered her face. She had pale skin with a little red in her cheeks. Elizabeth looked up and gave a small smile thankful for it. As she drank the blood Stefan sat back down confused because he could swear he has seen her before.

 **The Michelson's**

Hailey walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. She had planned to make beacon and pancakes for her and hope. She was surprised to walk in and find a smiling Klaus already cooking.

"Someone is happy?" She said surprised wondering what it could be. Since the last couple days he had been mad and upset.

"Well you see times up." Klaus said in such a good mood. Hailey sat there confused and didn't understand what he meant. "You see my brother and sister found nothing to keep me from going to get Elizabeth." Klaus said as he flipped the last pancake before putting it on the plate.

"Well they did find something. They can't remember Jonah" Hailey could not finish her sentence before Klaus butted in. "That means nothing. I don't remember all my victims. Plus they where daggered for years and wouldn't know." Klaus smirked already thinking of them bring that up. "Perfect timing brother. Tell Rebecka I'll be back soon." Klaus said as he grabbed his bag.

"Now Klaus where are going, and why do you need a bag." Elijah asked thinking it was too early to deal with Klaus's obsession with this.

"Well time is up, so I will be going to get her. I am bringing some blood and clothes for Elizabeth. I don't know if they have fed her." Klaus said as he walked out the door to the car.

"Shouldn't you stop him? I don't like him at all, but he is Hope's dad." Hailey stated thinking he was going into a trap.

"There is no stopping him. He cares for her, and she left him. Klaus doesn't deal with that well. He will want to get revenge, but his heart will get in the way." Elijah said knowing it would end badly.

 **The Mansion**

"I need to tell you something." Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence a knock at the door had Stefan leave the room with his vampire speed.

"What is he doing here?" Stefan asked confused as he already got ready for a fight.

"Calm down I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to claim what is mine, and to end this so called evil Joseph." Klaus said as he took a seat waiting to be taken to her.

"No offense Klaus but death tends to follow you around." Bonnie said not happy with him being here. She was watching him to see any strange signs.

"Oh no offense taken, and don't get me wrong death will come but only to Joseph you are all safe. Now take me to her." Klaus demand this he felt like her has waited long enough.

"Now how do we know you won't take her and kill all of us." Elena stated not trusting of him.

"Will y'all leave the man alone. Follow me Klaus I'll take you to her." Damon said getting up from his seat after rolling his eyes Elena.

"Damon lets think about this for a minute." Stefan said as he tried to stop his brother.

"I know what I'm doing brother. Now move out of my way." Damon said to his brother annoyed.

"Let's get on with it. I'm sick of the waiting. You can deal with your sibling problems later " Klaus said frustrated with all of them.

Stefan moved out of the way and started walking with them to her room. Elena and Bonnie followed with a nervous feeling about this. When they entered the room no one had time to blink Klaus took one look and the grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Who are you? Where is Elizabeth? Why do you look like her?" Klaus started to question the so called Elizabeth with anger felling tricked. he dropped her and then turned to yell at Stefan and Elena."It was you two wasn't it? You must of switched the girls to trap me."

"We didn't I swear we want to top Joseph just like you. Why would we help him at all." Elena explained trying to convince Klaus.

The unknown girl stood up and started to speak. "I was trying to tell that to Stefan before he ran out of here. My name is Esther Elise Michelson. Klaus I'm not you're loved Elizabeth I'm your daughter." Esther looked at him with loving eyes hoping he would believe her.

"Leave us." Klaus demanded he wished to talk to her in privet. After all had left he took a seat in the corner and started to speak. "This can't be you died in that fire."

"No, I didn't mother saved me and Marcel. He stayed to take over New Orleans, But me and Elizabeth left to live our lives. You need to know she loved you and talked of you every day She would always tell a story about a great king in shining armor. As a little girl I dreamed of seeing you again and now I am." Esther said this hoping he would believe her.

Klaus looking as if he might cry stood up and walked to her. He put his hand on her cheek and said "My little princess is back to take her throne."


	8. Journal

**It has been a few weeks after the discovery of Kluas's lost daughter**

 **Esther went over and grabbed her journal from the shelf. She sat on her bed and started writing.**

 ** _Dear Journal,_**

 **** ** _Things are great for once in my life. I found my father. The king of New Orleans himself Klaus Michelson. I also got my uncle Elijah and Kol and Aunt Freya and Rebekah. Bonnie and I have been practicing magic a lot. Well then Elena I don't know too much about that we don't talk. Damon is the same other then 300 years ago he was crazy for Katherine. Then there is Stefan he is the same. Those eyes get me every time, but I can't at least not right now._**

After writing Esther put her journal away to go to bed. She knew tomorrow would be a big day because they would take care of Joseph.

 **Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be long I promise.**


	9. Missing home

I'm very sorry for not posting I've been out of town, but I am going to try and post once a week at least.

 **Somewhere unknown**

Joseph walked into a room with no windows. The only thing lighting the room are a few lanterns hanging.

"How are things going?" The unknown man in the back of the room hiding in to shadows asked him.

Joseph answered nerves "Well you see I gave them the girl in hope of getting them on my side to kill Klaus" he paused scared to keep going "I haven't heard anything since."

"What?!" The man said with anger. "That girl is important to my plan, and you just give her away like that? With her power, we don't stand a chance against Klaus." The man stood up and walked to Joseph. Without blinking he took Joseph's heart, and then ordered one of his men to burn the body.

 **The mansion**

"I'm ready to leave this awful city lets go back. Klaus, you got what you want." Rebekah said annoyed with how long they have been away from home.

"Yes, you all really should leave." Elena said with as she glared over to Easter and Stefan laughing as they made pancakes.

"No, me and Easter are working together and doing great! I've learned so much. She truly is amazing." Bonnie said with a smile.

Elena rolled her eyes and responded with "Anywhere a Michelson is bad things happen. She is a Michelson, so they need to leave."

"Now I might be crazy, but I think going with them back to New Orleans is a great idea. Plus, New Orleans has great drinks." Damon added "You know all of us together could take down this mystery guy especially somewhere we have an advantage."

"I agree with Damon. If we stay together it will be easy to win, and then we can go our separate ways." Klaus said as Rebekah looked at him with shock and Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Weren't Easter and Stefan just over there?" Bonnie asked looking over to the kitchen.

"Where could they have gone?" Klaus asked as he looks shocked.

"Well they get along very well." Damon smirked knowing it would make Elena mad.

"It's settled we will leave in a few days then. I suggest we all pack." Elijah says looking at everyone.

Everyone got up to do their own thing and start packing. Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy grabbed some of the pancakes Easter and Stefan made. Elena rolled her eyes not agreeing with this at all, and went to her room. Damon Decided to go get a drink from the fridge. Klaus and Elijah sat there talking about who the mystery man might be. Rebekah went to go pack happily ready to leave.

 **The park**

"I want to show you something" Stefan said as he took Easter's hand to drag her somewhere. "Close your eyes I want it to be a surprise."

"Are we there I'm ready to see it." Easter asked as her patience grew thin.

"Alright open them." Stefan said excited.

Easter opened her eyes to see a beautiful garden full of Lilies, Roses, and many other flowers. A smile came upon her face so fast. Seeing her smile Stefan began to smile, and then picked a lily and gave it to her.

"How did you know I love flowers?" Easter asked holding the lily as she smelled the beautiful flower.

"I don't know I guess it was a lucky guess." Stefan said smiling brightly at her.

"We should probably get back before they start wondering where we are." Easter said worried about everyone.

"No, we are fine let's enjoy the garden." Stefan said as he took a seat in the middle of all the flowers.

"Okay if you insist." Easter smiled as she took a seat next to him.

 **Later that night at the mansion**

"Bonnie where could they be? What if something happened to Stefan? What is she hurt him?" Elena paced around her room. Why Bonnie sat on her bed laughing at her.

"They're fine Stefan probably is trying to get her mind off stuff." Bonnie said reassuring Elena.

Damon peaked through the door. "Hey, Stefan and Easter, are back, and packing we are leaving tomorrow be ready." He said and then left the room.

"See nothing to be worried about. Now I'm going back to my room." Bonnie said as she stood up and walked out.

Elena started packing again as she heard Stefan and Easter laughing walking down the hall to their rooms. "Whatever it's nothing. I better get some sleep before tomorrow." Elena said to herself before changing and going to bed.

 **Jeremy's room**

"Knock knock" Bonnie said as she opened the door and then closed it behind her,

"Hey, you" Jeremy said as he stood up and kissed Bonnie.

Bonnie pushed him a little "No, I haven't told Elena yet."

"So, I'll tell her tomorrow." Jeremy said not listening to Bonnie as he started Kissinger neck.

"One night wouldn't hurt her." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jeremy gave a devilish grin and picked her up lowering her down on the bed slowly….

 **The living room**

"I can't believe you're letting them come. They have never done anything for us." Rebekah said pouting about them coming like a child that didn't get a toy.

"Rebekah grow up. They might be able to help us." Klaus said annoyed with her grumbling.

"Besides Easter has a connection with Stefan from the looks it might be hard to make her leave him." Elijah added thinking the idea was smart.

"Little sister Hope and her mother went home a few days ago. I miss her, so we will be going with them." Klaus added ending the discussion as he walked to his room and made a phone call.

 _*_ _Ring ring ring*Voicemail*_

 _Hey, Carolina I just wanted to tell you we will be home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I love you and tell hope her daddy will be home soon and that I love her._


End file.
